Memoria
by MaelysNC
Summary: Yumi, jeune femme rebelle, sans domicile fixe et perturbée, est victime d'un accident. Que se passera t-il si elle est amenée au Kingdom Hospital pour y être traitée ? Paul/Antubis/OC


**Titre :** Memoria

**Résumé :** Yumi, jeune femme rebelle, sans domicile fixe et perturbée, est victime d'un accident. Que se passera t-il si elle est amenée au Kingdom Hospital pour y être traitée ? Paul/Antubis/OC

**Classification :** T pour quelques détails pas forcément réjouissants et le langage pas toujours des plus catholiques de certains des personnages.

**Disclamer :** Le cadre, les personnages tout appartient à Stephen King mais ne négligeons toute de même pas l'importance de l'influence de Lars Von Trier à qui l'on doit le glauquissime chef d'œuvre qu'est l'Hôpital et ses Fantômes.

X.X.X

Introduction

Prendre, voler, arracher, lutter pour survivre, imposer sa présence invisible. Telle était la devise de la jeune Yumi.

Bien qu'étant âgée de 25 ans, la jeune femme ne faisait physiquement pas son âge : elle devait à ses origines japonaises ses yeux sombres en amandes et ses longs cheveux noirs et raides auxquels elle avait ajouté des mèches roses disposées ça et là. De petite taille, elle ne parvenait que difficilement à dépasser le mètre soixante, source de nombreuses de ses frustrations. Pourtant, on ne pouvait que difficilement la remarquer. Elle avait, en effet, prit l'habitude de se vêtir toujours de la même façon : des collants opaques noirs troués et filés à divers endroits par-dessus lesquels elle avait enfilé un short de la même couleur. Généralement, elle optait pour un top à manches longues de couleur sombre auquel elle ajoutait, lorsque la température l'imposait, un large sweat à capuche noir. Car, en effet, la météo avait, pour elle, une très grande importance. Non qu'elle se passionnait pour la forme que pouvait prendre un nuage, mais Yumi se devait de prendre maintes précautions car la rue était devenu son logement quasi permanent.

La vie n'avait pas été des plus tendre avec elle. Fille de migrants japonais, son père avait toujours prit grands soins d'elle et de sa mère, travaillant sans cesse, accumulant les heures supplémentaires sans jamais prendre de vacances, sans jamais rechigné. « _Nous devons nous intégrer _» avait-il pour coutume de dire. Seulement de l'intégration à la réduction en esclavage, il y a parfois qu'un pas, que son père avait franchi. Parfois, il pouvait se passer plus d'une semaine sans que la jeune Yumi ne voit son père. Sa mère, quant à elle, n'avait pas de diplôme et elle avait choisit de travailler en tant que couturière et repasseuse à leur domicile. Un travail qui lui permettait d'élever sa fille tout en gagnant quelques dollars.

Un matin, alors que Yumi était âgée de 12 ans, elle avait fait le choix de ne pas aller au collège, profitant du départ de sa mère, elle était retournée chez elle. L'adolescente savait que personne ne s'y trouvait, elle pourrait, à loisir retourner paresser dans sa chambre, boudant le test de mathématique qui la faisait tant frémir depuis quelques jours. Aussi, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le petit appartement qu'ils occupaient, alors, dans la banlieue de Boston, elle ne prêta guère d'importance à vérifier l'éventualité d'une présence étrangère. Pourtant, l'attention de Yumi fut appelée par l'obscurité régnante. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir basculé l'interrupteur en arrivant. Intriguée, elle se saisit de la lampe torche qui se situait non loin d'elle et activa le bouton. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Lui, là, au milieu de la pièce. L'homme de sa vie. Son père n'était plus, il s'était pendu au lustre principal du salon. En plein milieu. Elle resta figée d'horreur, d'incompréhension ou peut-être de terreur. Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention au bruit de clés pivotant dans al serrure de l'entrée principale. Pas plus qu'à l'arrivée de sa mère, les bras chargés de linge propre. Pas plus au bruit de la panière heurtant le sol. Pas plus aux cris ni aux larmes. Elle restait simplement figée, ancrant, involontairement cette image dans son esprit, dans sa mémoire.

La suite avait été pour elle des plus chaotique. Ballotée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, sa mère ne pouvant pleinement assurer les besoins de sa fille. Personne ne l'avait choisi. C'est le stéréotype même d'un enfant des services sociaux. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'intégrer. Ou peut-être était-ce la faute de ceux qui ne voulait pas l'intégrer ? Elle n'en avait, à ce jour, cure. Yumi comprit, très jeune, qu'elle devait s'imposer, qu'elle ne devait pas subir. Elle avait subi. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Une jeune fille ne devrait pas être confiée à une famille composée uniquement d'un père célibataire et de deux garçons âgés de 17 et 16 ans. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais elle avait été une faille du système.

Ce jour, Yumi avait compris. Elle ne pourrait, désormais, compter que sur elle-même. Elle l'avait compris à force de coups, à force de violence. Elle s'était enfuit un soir, alors que son apparence docilité avait poussé l'homme à manquer de prudence. Elle était partit et vivait désormais seule. Seule avec elle-même. La loi de la rue est très différente de celle des gens intégrés (ou dits intégrés). Marche ou crève : chacun pour soi, la loi était faite de survie, pour la survie. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles. S'imposer était la seule façon de survivre. Yumi, autrefois si douce et calme, était devenue l'archétype de la jeune femme à ne pas fréquenter. Ce genre de personne qui vous fait changer de trottoir. Passant ses journées à marcher, sans jamais s'arrêter, à la recherche de la moindre faille. Tout comme elle avait été, elle-même, une faille, désormais, elle les exploitait. Elle s'était découvert un don pour les provoquer. Jouant sur son joli visage, elle inspirait tantôt la confiance, tantôt la peur.

Cette vie n'était pas rêvée, mais c'était SA vie, celle sur laquelle elle avait une emprise. Contrôlant comme elle le pouvait chaque élément. Elle était désormais dans le Massachussetts, et c'était trouvé un endroit pour dormir dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Plutôt grand, elle avait pourtant opté pour un réduit dans lequel elle rentrait à peine. L'espace la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne contrôlait pas un espace vide, alors qu'un placard… Pas de surprise, elle était toute seule et n'y trouverait jamais personne. Mort ou vif.

Elle n'avait que peu d'amis. Les seuls qu'elle pouvait appeler ainsi, même s'ils ne remplissaient cette fonction que par défaut, c'était ses deux « voisins ». Chris et Leon. C'était leurs noms. Un couple de jeunes hommes qui avait élu domicile à l'étage supérieur de l'entrepôt. Pas désagréables, mais l'un comme l'autre addict à des substances que Yumi refusait d'approcher. De la colle à l'herbe en passant par les cachets, tout y allait. Lorsqu'ils étaient en état, Yumi allait passer quelques heures à discuter avec eux, partageant ses quelques larcins. Ils aimaient dire qu'ils « prenaient le thé » comme ces stéréotypes sur les Anglais. Ils se contentaient, en réalité, d'un mauvais café soluble et des quelques gâteaux que Yumi pouvait subtiliser au supermarché du coin.

La jeune femme avait, pourtant, quelques « privilèges ». Elle avait pu se frayer un passage dans le cœur du jeune homme responsable des bains publics. Répondant au nom de Michael, le gérant des lieux avait rapidement succombé aux charmes de la jeune asiatique. Même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, Yumi s'efforçait de paraître aimable et charmante, ne bousculant pas trop le jeune homme qui savait qu'il ne devait, en aucun cas, se montrer plus entreprenant avec elle. Il se contentait, donc, de lui faire compliments et faveurs que Yumi acceptait (comme celle de laisser un libre accès à la jeune femme à l'établissement la nuit)... Tant qu'il ne la touchait pas. En effet, depuis ce fameux soir, Yumi restait absolument imperméable à toute tentative de séduction et passait de l'ange au démon en moins de cinq secondes, se transformant en lionne féroce, défendant sa chair et refusant cruellement tout contact. Personne ne la touchait. Personne ne la toucherait jamais. Certains avaient essayé. Ils avaient reçus des coups qui leur avaient fait passer toute envie de recommencer. La jeune femme passait pour la sauvage du quartier et elle s'en moquait royalement. Elle en était même plutôt fière.

Ce jour-là, Yumi s'était levée aux aurores, réveillée par une dispute qui émanait de l'étage supérieur. Elle pesta et ragea, tentant de retrouver le sommeil. Peine perdue, Léon était encore rentré dans un triste état au grand damne de Chris. La jeune femme savait pertinemment comment se résolvait chaque dispute dans le couple et elle choisit de remballer sa rage et sa fureur pour le moment, prit son sac à dos dans lequel elle enfouit le maigre morceau de savon, une serviette « acquise » récemment et quelques sous-vêtements propres. Elle enfila rapidement son pull noir, rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et se chaussa de ses paraboots quotidiennes. La jeune femme se faufila rapidement hors du bâtiment et grogna lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le ciel était chargé d'épais nuages. Elle prit la direction des bains publics en priant pour que Michael soit chargé de la surveillance de l'établissement le matin. Elle se fraya, tant bien que mal un chemin dans la foule des travailleurs matinaux. Tous impeccablement vêtus des derniers costumes à la mode, les hommes lissaient leurs cravates parfaites, les femmes faisaient claquer leurs talons sur le bitume. Tous détournaient la tête en croisant la jeune femme, non sans avoir prit le temps de lui accordé un regard dégoûté.

« - **Vous êtes tous à gerber** **!** » cracha Yumi pour elle-même

Elle prit un malin plaisir à leur rentrer dedans sans s'excuser de la collision, sans même se retourner. Ces gens-là ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle perdre son temps précieux. Encore une chose qu'elle possédait, et dont eux étaient dénués. Un temps et une liberté que même le plus riche d'entre eux ne pouvait s'offrir. C'est vrai, sa vie n'était pas dorée, mais c'était SA vie. Yumi sourit à cette pensée. Peut-être que la journée serait pas aussi sombre que ça… Les premières gouttes vinrent heurter le trottoir. La jeune femme réajusta sa capuche et continua son chemin. Encore quelques mètres et elle serait rendu… ou pas. Les portes closes de l'établissement sanitaire la firent rapidement déchanter.

« - **Mais c'est pas vrai ! MICHAEL ! Ouvre ! Bouge tes fesses !** » cria t-elle en martelant les portes de son poing.

Elle eut beau pester, râler, cogner, insulter, personne ne vint ouvrir. De rage, elle assena un violent coup de pied dans l'un des battants en métal qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Yumi fit demi-tour sous une pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Si fort que son champ de vision s'était restreint. Elle accéléra le pas et se mit à trottiner en direction d'un abri de fortune. Elle connaissait le quartier comme sa poche et savait que de l'autre côté de la rue, une épicerie était ouverte. Elle ne pouvait distinguer clairement l'enseigne tant le rideau d'eau était épais. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle opta pour une traversée de la chaussée au pas de course.

Mauvaise option visiblement. Car elle ne vit pas les phares arriver. Un klaxon strident se fit entendre. Yumi tourna la tête et vit la voiture arrivée à toute allure. Tétanisée, elle ne bougea pas. Pas d'un millimètre. Et l'impact fut aussi rapide que l'éclair qui venait, alors, de zébrer le ciel. Yumi ne parvint à percevoir que des sons, des gens qui s'agitaient, des lumières. Son corps refusait d'obéir. Elle entendit que quelqu'un lui posait des questions. Puis qu'on la touchait. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Peu à peu, son esprit s'embruma, elle avait froid mais n'avait pas mal. Elle entendait mais ne voyait pas clairement. Elle vivait, de cela, elle était sûr, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait fixement les gens qui lui faisait face. Elle entendit des sons stridents, des hommes vinrent et l'attachèrent. Ils la sanglèrent sur un brancard. Ça devait sans doute être des ambulanciers. Yumi s'en moquait. Peut-être était-ce la fin de sa vie. De sa belle vie. Elle se contenta de regarder fixement. Si elle devait mourir, elle voulait voir la Mort en face. Elle voulait lui cracher au visage et l'injurier. Elle voulait rencontrer le meurtrier de son père. A tout prix.

Une pensée amusante lui vint alors… « _C'était décidément pas mon jour_. »

« **Bienvenue au Kingdom Hospital mademoiselle** » entendit-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

* * *

_**[Note de l'auteur] Voyons, j'espère, avant tout, que ce début vous a plu. Je suis navrée pour la longueur, mais il fallait que je replace le contexte ^^; Bref, ceci n'est qu'une introduction (comme son titre l'indique), les chapitres arriveront régulièrement (ou, tout du moins, le plus régulièrement possible). **_

_**Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une série (bien trop) peu regardée, encore moins lue, mais, j'espère, que les rares lecteurs qui viendront se perdre par ici me laisseront quelques reviews... S'il vous plaît! é.è Promis, je ne mors pas. Au contraire, tout avis est totalement bénéfique... J'ai hâte de vous lire!**_

_**A très bientôt! ^o^**_


End file.
